real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Payback Time!
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina Back at camp from tribal council, Elizabeth and Chelsea are both furious. While Chelsea decides to stay quiet, Elizabeth goes full into it. She calls out M.J on being a shady backstabber. M.J tries to explain she tried to save her by switching the votes to Chelsea but she only makes it worse as Elizabeth puts M.J in her place. Marty then defends M.J by saying that the way Elizabeth is talking isn't respectful. Chelsea takes Elizabeth to the woods to calm down. Liz and Peter talk about the recent drama. Peter feels bad for betraying Chelsea and Elizabeth especially when they never had bad intentions with going to rocks. Liz says they have to apologize. They head to the two girls. While Chelsea is willing to listen to them, Elizabeth quickly walks off before she punches someone. Liz and Peter apologize and ask if Chelsea wants to work with them. Chelsea says she would, making a confessional she knew they would crawl back. She won't work with them though, they tried to fuck them over and now it's payback time. Elijah talks with Chelsea. He decides to be open and clear to Chelsea by saying he tried to take her out for being too big of a threat. Chelsea promises Elijah that she isn't a jury favorite. She asks Elijah to vote with her this round. Elijah has to think about it. Challenge The final eight arrives at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. Back from Survivor: Generations, the Cup. For the first time this season, there's no challenge from a regular season. That means that they all get their first chance of winning this challenge. There are eight seats in the cup. The cup will rotate. The person who survives the longest in the cup wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The cup goes around and goes faster every minute. M.J jumps out of the cup followed by Burke and Liz. Elizabeth then falls out of the cup, followed by Marty. It's then Peter vs. Elijah vs. Chelsea. Elijah lets go off the cup, falling out of it. Peter is strong, giving it his all. Chelsea doesn't want to lose this particular challenge. Her move needs to work. Peter then lets go, meaning Chelsea wins individual immunity. Nalaina Chelsea is super happy. She decides to be fake nice to her former Fanavotana tribe members Peter and Liz. Elijah and Marty congratulate her, followed by Elizabeth. She and Chelsea are going into the woods. Elizabeth is super annoyed by the fact Chelsea is good again with everyone. Chelsea says she isn't. If they vote out Liz tonight, Peter will be alone in this game. Chelsea has Elijah back in her pocket. Elizabeth doesn't trust them and goes away. Chelsea has to use Elizabeth's anger as a shield now. Marty took M.J, Burke and Elijah together. Marty suggests to vote out Elizabeth. M.J still doesn't feel good with voting Elizabeth, neither does Elijah. Elijah suggests voting off Liz because of her being super social and under the radar. Marty feels conflicted about that. In the shelter, Peter and Liz are chatting. Marty, followed by Burke, join the two and bring up the fact that Liz will be getting votes tonight. Liz is surprised to hear that. Chelsea, who just got back hears the conversation going on. As Marty and Burke leave again, Chelsea quickly walks to Liz and says that Marty is the one gunning for her and that she should watch out for him. Liz feels extremely pissed now. Tribal Council Marty, Liz, Elizabeth, Burke, Chelsea, Elijah, M.J and Peter arrive at tribal council followed by the jurors. Jeff asks Elizabeth how tribe has been since the double idol play. Elizabeth says that everyone has been acting shady and she doesn't trust anyone. Jeff asks M.J how she feels about that and M.J says she fully understands Elizabeth's reaction and that she would have acted exactly the same. She says that Elizabeth has nothing to worry about. Jeff then asks Marty what should be done tonight. Marty says that it's important that someone who already received votes in the past should go, winking at Elizabeth. Liz looks pissed at him, thinking he's aiming at her. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Elizabeth . . . . Marty . . . . Elizabeth . . . . Marty 2 votes Marty, 2 votes Elizabeth... . . . . . . . . Liz . . . . Liz 2 votes Liz, 2 votes Marty, 2 votes Elizabeth . . . . . . . . Liz (Liz looks shocked at Chelsea, followed by Peter. Chelsea shrugs) . . . . 13th person voted out and the 5th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Liz (4-2-2) Liz looks at Marty, feeling betrayed. She grabs her bags and hugs Peter who looks completely stunned. His three allies left after each other. He feels terrible. Chelsea puts her hand on Peter's shoulder. Elizabeth smiles at M.J while Marty frowns. Liz gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Chelsea voted Liz: "You tried to strike first but you failed. Now it's my turn, darling. And to be realistic, if I end up in the final two, you will give me the million dollar vote hands down because that's how you are. Love you girl." Elizabeth voted Liz: "You know, they used to call me Liz all the time. There is only one original Liz in Survivor history and that's the one who is writing your dirty name down." Elijah voted Liz: "Just a matter of time and I get control in this game again but for now, I have to do what misses 'I-Want-Revenge' wishes." M.J voted Liz: "Sorry Liz but I have to show loyalty towards Elizabeth." Burke voted Elizabeth: "Please go home finally, you're too strong." Marty voted Elizabeth: "It's been fun Eliz, but you gotta go. I respect how much you give in this game. You are so dedicated, it's impressive." Liz voted Marty: "Why'd you try to take me out? Like two rounds earlier... and now you even pointed at me. That's harsh Marty!" Peter voted Marty: "Sorry dude but your time is up really." Final Words "That's called blindside for a reason. I gotta give them credit though, in Tanzania I was the one who blindsided people and now it's my time to get blindsided. Feels terrible and surprisingly great as well. Who I think got me? Probably the Valifaty foursome or even Chelsea. Like revenge for last round. I don't know, I don't care. I just can't wait to re-unite with my former Fanavotana friends." - Liz, 8th Place